digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Flare
Blue Flare is a cold-blooded army in Digimon Xros Wars. Following the defeat of Dorbickmon, Kiriha and his team join up with Xros Heart. Members Kiriha Aonuma Greymon MailBirdramon Cyberdramon Deckerdramon Dracomon Baromon Golemon Golemon are golem Digimon, and Kiriha has several of them in his army. One is used by Kiriha to Digi-Xros with MailBirdramon and give it a rock hammer tail. After Golemon injured Xros Heart, Kiriha tossed Golemon away, believing that it was useless and was of no use to him, infuriating Taiki. Kiriha's surviving Golemon appear with his army when he rushes Dorbickmon's forces in Dragon Land. However, Dorbickmon, in his Darkness Mode, opens up a sinkhole beneath the Blue Flare army, then attacks them alongside his Flarerizamon, forcing Kiriha to recall his forces to his X Loader. Gaossmon Gaossmon are small blue dinosaur Digimon. Kiriha has several Gaossmon that serve in his army. He uses them to attack Blastmon's forces in the Disc Zone, in a contest for the sum of their Code Crowns, but the contest is ended when Blastmon and several of Kiriha's Digimon fall into one of the Zone's growing fissures. Kiriha's surviving Gaossmon appear with his army when he rushes Dorbickmon's forces in Dragon Land. However, Dorbickmon, in his Darkness Mode, opens up a sinkhole beneath the Blue Flare army, then attacks them alongside his Flarerizamon, forcing Kiriha to recall his forces to his X Loader. Attacks *'Kilo Flame': Attacks with a medium-temperature jet of flames. *'Head Strike': Attacks with an intense headbutt. Bommon Bommon are small blue Digimon resembling cherry-bombs. Kiriha's Bommon appear with his army when he rushes Dorbickmon's forces in Dragon Land. However, Dorbickmon, in his Darkness Mode, opens up a sinkhole beneath the Blue Flare army, then attacks them alongside his Flarerizamon, forcing Kiriha to recall his forces to his X Loader. DigiXroses "MailBirdramon + Golemon" "MailBirdramon + Golemon" is a DigiXros between MailBirdramon and Golemon, where Golemon transforms into a hammer-like shape and becomes MailBirdramon's tail. It has not been officially named. Attacks *'Trident Tail': By swinging the tail he creates a shockwave to blow the enemy away. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is the Digi-Xros of Greymon and MailBirdramon. MetalGreymon is first used when Kiriha is attacking the Bagra Army in an unnamed Zone, but soon degenerates back to Greymon and MailBirdramon. He later reappears when Kiriha DigiXroses Greymon and MailBirdramon, so he can fight against IceDevimon's army in the Lake Zone, and even later helps Xros Heart to fight Baalmon while they are in a difficult battle with IceDevimon himself. He easily defeats both Stingmon and Lilamon in the Forest Zone, but is beaten up and almost killed by an infuriated DarkKnightmon. However, MetalGreymon is saved by Shoutmon X4B. MetalGreymon aids Shoutmon X4 in his battle against DarkKnightmon, but is severly beaten by DeadlyAxemon, until Deckerdramon decides to join the battle. In the Dust Zone, MetalGreymon and the other members of Blue Flare attack Xros Heart under the command of a brainwashed Kiriha. After Taiki saves Kiriha, MetalGreymon takes part in the battle against Twilight and the Bagra Empire. During the battle against Dorbickmon, MetalGreymon gains the ability to digivolve into ZeekGreymon. MetalGreymon is later put into a forced Digi-Xros with NeoVamdemon shocking everyone epically Kiriha. Attacks * Trident Arm: Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. * Giga Destroyer: Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon. MetalGremon + Cyber Launcher first appears when Blue Flare and Xros Heart team-battle against Twilight and Lilithmon in Dust Zone. He destroys all the remaining Tankmon. Attacks *'Cyber Launcher' DeckerGreymon DeckerGreymon is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon. Attacks *'Plasma Deckerdra-launcher' *'MailBirdra-launcher' *'Tera Destroyer' *'Final Spark': If taken down, takes the energy released within his body to its utmost limit and releases it all at once, creating a tremendous shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction. *'Cyber Blader' RampageGreymon RampageGreymon is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon